Ibo  Paradisiaque II
by Maywen
Summary: Suite de Funafuti-Paradisiaque I - Chloé est de nouveau envoyée en reportage dans une île paradisiaque, mais cette fois ci, cap sur Ibo dans l'océan Indien! Entre découvertes et romances, voici le deuxième voyage de notre journaliste!
1. Ibo Island Lodge

Auteur: Chlo  
Titre: Ibo - Paradisiaque II  
Rating: Tout public  
Genre: Romance - Chlex  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont tirés de la série tv Smallville. Je ne touche rien pour écrire.

**Salut la compagnie! Qui dit vacances de Noel/fin d'année et tout et tout, annonce la grande arrivée de la suite de "paradisiaque!" avec cette fois ci une escale à Ibo! Et oui! Me revoilà enfin avec la suite des aventures de Chloé Sullivan dans les îles! Après son périple à travers l'archipel des Tuvalu et son inimitié avec Léa Dumène, la compagne de Lex Luthor, venez découvrir les suites des aventures de notre journaliste!**

* * *

Ibo Island Lodge

Une valise d'une main et un sac de l'autre, Chloé attendait l'avion qui l'emmènerait sur Ibo. L'aéroport était presque désert, seuls quelques employés vaquaient à leur occupation et elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à part attendre.

Elle avait discuté un instant avec le pilote du minuscule coucou qui avait fait la liaison entre Maputo, la capitale du Mozambique et Ibo et il lui avait expliqué que l'île était coupée du temps dans le sens littéral du terme. Cela aurait bien été une idée diabolique de Perry de la couper du monde sur une île paumée de l'océan indien.

Il l'avait prévenue trois jours avant le départ qu'elle partait pour une minuscule île du Mozambique. D'ailleurs, elle avait dû utiliser la mappemonde qui se trouvait dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef pour localiser le pays en question. Bien sûr, Perry l'avait surprise debout sur la chaise alors qu'elle faisait ses recherches. La discrétion n'était pas son fort. Loin de là. Mais là, elle avait battu des records.

Soudain, une jeep sortit de la forêt dense qui lui faisait face. La poussière volait et Chloé se protégea les yeux. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, elle rouvrit les yeux et découvrit deux hommes. Le premier était un grand métisse aux yeux noirs tandis que son acolyte était petit, trapus avec visage rieur.

- Bienvenue sur Ibo, mademoiselle Sullivan ! » Commença le plus grand.  
- Détendez-vous et laissez-moi vous aider. » Enchaina le petit en lui prenant ses sacs.  
- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
- Euh… oui. » Commenta Chloé en regardant avec consternation ses valises voler à l'arrière de la jeep comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires ballots de paille.  
- Excellent ! En avant alors !

Elle fut soudain soulevée de terre par les deux gaillards qui la posèrent avec une douceur inouïe à l'arrière de la jeep. Il n'y avait pas de ceinture de sécurité et elle le regretta à la seconde où la jeep s'élança sur la piste en direction de la forêt ou devait-elle dire la jungle ?

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Au cœur d'un minuscule bout de la forêt équatoriale, joli cœur ! Ici. » Il marqua un arrêt lorsque la jeep fit une embardée. « Ici, c'est vraiment un minuscule morceau de ce que recèle le continent. Pendant votre séjour, vous pourrez faire de la bronzette sur des plages paradisiaques, faire de la plongée dans des eaux limpides, visiter la mangrove ou l'ancien comptoir de commerce construit par les portugais. Ici, c'est des vacances fabuleuses !

La jeep vint marquer les propos de bonds et de rebonds qui propulsèrent Chloé à l'avant de la voiture. Grand dieu, allait-elle seulement en réchapper vivante ?

Soudain, elle eut une vision. Une immense villa de style colonial qui se dressait devant elle. Des tons pastel vinrent lui chatouiller les yeux et elle sut que le terme paradis terrestre avait un sens.  
Une longue allée de pierre serpentait dans un jardin de style anglais et qui l'invitait à entrer. Sans prêter attention à ses accompagnateurs, elle glissa hors de la jeep et s'avança. Elle arriva à un large patio où la lumière du soleil venait chatouiller les étoffes des fauteuils et les tables en bois sculptés.

- Bienvenue, mademoiselle Sullivan, à Ibo Island Lodge. Je suis Tatiana, je m'occupe des invités de marque. Considérez que vos désirs seront ma priorité. Je ferai tout pour arriver à vous satisfaire.  
- Merci. » répondit Chloé un peu abasourdie d'avoir quelqu'un à son service. Pourrait-elle lui taper ses articles pendant qu'elle irait en visite à gauche et à droite ?  
- Venez, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.

Elles traversèrent un long hall tout en marbre puis montèrent un immense escalier en colimaçon. Tout semblait respirer le luxe d'un siècle auparavant. Les murs étaient ornés de longs tissus et des peintures représentaient l'époque des comptoirs de commerce.  
La porte de sa chambre portait le chiffre sept et la poignée était sculptée en forme de tigre. Mais le meilleur restait à venir.

Un lit à baldaquin prenait la moitié de la chambre et un coffre en bois se trouvait au bout. Un petit salon avait été aménagé et une peau de tigre – fausse bien entendu précisa Tatiana – accueillait une table en verre ouvragé. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière orangée du soleil et une terrasse permettait de se poser pour admirer la vue sur l'océan indien.

- Le souper sera servi dans une heure, mademoiselle. Et… ah ! Voici vos valises !

En effet, les deux voituriers apportaient ses affaires et, elle devait bien l'avouer, avec plus de prudence que précédemment. Une fois tout ce beau monde sorti de sa chambre, elle ne résista pas à l'envie et courut se jeter dans son lit. Un lit doux et moelleux à souhait. Elle fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire, déballa ses valises puis pris ses affaires de bain. Tout ce voyage en avion l'avait bien épuisée et elle avait grandement besoin de se mettre à son aise.

Chloé disposa ses affaires sur le petit évier en pierre, mis son essuie de bain sur une chaise et se glissa dans la baignoire à remous. Perry était un homme extraordinaire, elle le savait. Il avait trouvé le lieu idéal pour des vacances parfaites et nul doute qu'elles allaient l'être.

La soirée tombait lentement sur la petite île. Au loin, on apercevait le soleil se coucher derrière la mangrove et un vol de flamands roses apparut. Dans un soupir, elle avala encore une bouchée de ce merveilleux au chocolat. Seigneur, elle pouvait mourir heureuse à cet instant. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cela. Jamais.

- Alors ? Vous êtes satisfaite ? » demanda Tatiana en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
- Oh que oui. Réellement.  
- Vous m'en voyez ravie. D'ailleurs, je viens de recevoir un appel de Perry White. Cet homme m'a expressément dit que vous deviez être chouchoutée pour lui pondre de merveilleux articles. Vous êtes journalistes ?  
- Exactement. Je m'occupe d'une chronique « récit de voyage » pour le Daily Planet à Metropolis.  
- C'est fascinant. J'adorerais avoir votre job.  
- Et moi le vôtre.

Pour un peu, elle en aurait ronronné de plaisir. S'étendant tranquillement, elle continua de papoter. Soudain, la jeune femme se leva de table et courut à l'intérieur. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres.

- Je suis navrée, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Ce paquet vient d'arriver pour vous. Je pensais vous l'avoir remis, je suis désolée.  
- Pas de problèmes, voyons. » Assura Chloé un peu étonnée. Une tonne de papiers déchirés plus tard, elle avait dans ses mains une boite métallique.  
- Vous ne m'ouvrez pas ?  
- Si si.

La boite contenait une vingtaine de cookies plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Un petit mot les accompagnait.  
_  
« Pour ma douce,  
J'espère que tout se passera bien là-bas. Profite un maximum, je veux ma demoiselle d'honneur en pleine forme à son retour. Et qui sait, peut-être pourras-tu gagner le cœur d'un homme avec ces biscuits._

Ps : Ils ont subit un crash test, tu peux y aller les yeux fermés.  
PPs : Vérifie bien que tous tes vaccins sont en ordre ! Je veux une demoiselle d'honneur vivante !

Mille bisous !  
Lois »

Tendant la boite ouverte vers sa nouvelle amie pour lui en proposer un, Chloé remarqua que le toit de l'hôtel était recouvert de palmiers.

- il y a une terrasse en haut ?  
- Oui, et sans vouloir me vanter, c'est la plus magnifique vue que l'on a sur la mer et sur le Mozambique.  
- Pourrais-je y aller demain ?  
- Vos désirs sont des ordres. » conclut énigmatiquement la jeune femme dans un clin d'œil.

Ses désirs étaient effectivement des ordres. Et bien plus encore. La terrasse supérieure était luxuriante de fleurs et de palmiers. Une petite table avait été installée pour qu'elle puisse prendre son petit déjeuner. Tatiana n'avait pas menti. La vue était à couper le souffle. Au loin, elle apercevait aussi un peu les plages de sable blanc ainsi que des ruines le long de la côte. Elle devait absolument les visiter. Cela semblait être une splendeur d'histoire. Quelques clients passaient sur le toit, rejoignant les suites de l'hôtel mais son attention fut pourtant attirée sur un en particulier. Il portait un ensemble de lin d'un blanc immaculé qui volait au vent et épousait encore plus étroitement sa silhouette. Bouche bée, elle admira le spectacle. Dieu qu'il était… Luthor.

Mon dieu ! C'était Lex Luthor ! Le Luthor ! Elle devait se cacher ! Absolument ! Mais où ?

- Sullivan ?

Mince ! Il l'avait déjà repérée ! Comment pouvait-elle faire ? Piégée, elle esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Luthor ! Quelle surprise. Vous ici ? Qui l'eut cru ? » Gloussa-t-elle.  
- Vous me suivez ?  
- Non. » Le gloussement s'était mué en un ton vexé. Il n'allait quand même pas l'accuser de le suivre ?  
- Encore en reportage ?  
- Parfaitement !  
- Pourquoi ici ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- De toutes les îles du monde entier pourquoi celle-ci ?  
- Perry l'a choisie. Et son seul mot d'ordre était « océan indien ». Nous faisons un tour des trois océans. Donc après le Pacifique et Funafuti, je suis ici. Et vous ?  
- C'est… Léa.

Léa Démène. La seule femme au monde qui haïssait Chloé Sullivan. Ses vacances étaient foutues. Totalement foutues. Sans lui laisser le temps de commenter, Lex Luthor reprit :

- Et vous vous souvenez de notre pacte, Sullivan ?  
- Pas sur la même île ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous allez me chasser d'ici ?  
- Non. Bien sûr que non… » Elle haussa un sourcil, réellement surprise par son ton qui semblait sympathique et taquin. « Disons que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement.


	2. Une île coupée en deux

Alors, me revoilà! Une suite qui sent bon le soleil et les paradis perdus! Voilà la solution trouvée par notre milliardaire!

Excellente lecture! Et donnez votre avis, ça ne prend qu'un instant mais ça a un impact considérable pour l'auteur.

* * *

Une île coupée en deux

C'était ridicule, tout simplement ridicule et pourtant, il en avait été convenu ainsi. Ibo était une île coupée en deux. Et comble du comble, elle n'était pas répartie une bonne fois pour toute, non, non, non ! Il avait insisté pour que l'île soit partagée chaque jour en fonction des désidératas de Léa ! Si la demoiselle décidait de partir en excursion vers le sud, elle avait le nord. Si au contraire elle choisissait de visiter les ruines, elle devait automatiquement se trouver de l'autre coté de l'île. Chaque jour, il transmettrait ses instructions pour la journée. Et s'il s'agissait d'un circuit à travers l'ile, elle était priée de rester dans sa chambre de ne pas en sortir.

Cette histoire était totalement et irrémédiablement insensée ! Comment pouvait-il avoir seulement eu une idée pareille ? Et de toute façon, la question des soupers ou des activités de groupe n'avait pas été résolues ! C'était grotesque.

Furieuse contre lui de lui imposer pareil plan et contre elle-même pour s'être laissée embarquée dans cette histoire, elle traversa le hall de l'hôtel d'un pas rageur. Le dénoncer ! Elle allait tout simplement le dénoncer. Avec une centaine de paparazzis aux fesses, il aurait autre chose à faire que de lui gâcher ses vacances ! Son travail. Travail, pas ses vacances.

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre. Son lit était refait et une douce odeur de fleur de coton vint lui chatouiller les narines. Dieu que c'était bon. Sa colère sembla se dissiper un peu. Plus calme, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ah oui, ça c'était le paradis. Ses lecteurs allaient rêver et voyager avec ses récits.  
Elle s'installa confortablement avec son ordinateur sur les genoux et elle ouvrit un document. La langue coincée entre les dents, elle entreprit l'écriture de son article.

«_ Ibo est au paradis ce que le chocolat est à la chocolaterie. C'est une œuvre divine que le temps n'a pu entacher. Là où les buildings et centres de vacances poussent à foison, Ibo est préservée en tout point. Déconnectée du temps et de l'espace, cette petite île au large des côtes du Mozambique, elle suit son propre chemin.  
Pourtant, la tranquillité de ce lieu fut vite bouleversée par l'arrivée d'un ignoble… »  
_  
Une fenêtre apparut soudain sur son écran lui proposant une vidéoconférence. Tout à son ouvrage, elle ne le vit pas et dans un enter rageur sensé la faire aller à la ligne, elle accepta la conférence.

- Chloé ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu écris là ?  
- Hein ? » Fit la jeune femme en relevant la tête. « Rosa ! Comment…  
- Qui est le « atroce sale petit prétentieux et sa gourgandine de fiancée au cerveau plus petit qu'un petit pois » ? » Cita-t-elle en souriant.  
- Personne. » Répondit-elle avec précipitation.  
- Raconte ! Allez, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier ! Sinon, je lance Perry sur le sujet… » Fit-elle diaboliquement selon Chloé.  
- Fourbe. Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire. Pas un mot. Rien.

Voyant le hochement de tête approbatif de Rosalinda, Chloé reprit confiance et livra son secret. Tout y passa. L'arrivée étrange sur cette île, son cadre enchanteur coupé du monde, Tatiana et son entier dévouement, la découverte du toit aménagé et la vue sur la mer et l'arrivée de Lex. Elle passa sous silence les pensées qui l'avaient assaillie juste avant de découvrir qui il était. Elle ne voulait pas que Rosa pense à un coup de foudre. Ce qui était bien loin d'être le cas.

- Et donc, il t'a rappelé ce stupide pacte ? » Questionna l'allemande passionnée par ce que lui racontait sa petite protégée.  
- Oui. Et maintenant, l'île est coupée en deux. Pas littéralement mais il doit me communiquer chaque matin la zone où je dois me rendre pour éviter de croiser sa Léa.  
- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Tatiana de porter un des cookies que Lois t'a envoyé histoire de la mettre KO une bonne fois pour toute ?  
- T'es diabolique mais je doute que ce soit les biscuits de Lois qui ont cet effet.  
- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de tenter… N'oublie pas ça. Oh ! Je dois y aller ! Perry arrive ! Bisous !  
- Bye !

A peine avait-elle dit cela que la conférence prit fin. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'en parler même si elle restait encore et toujours énervée contre elle-même. Elle attrapa sa boîte de cookies, en prit un puis replaça son précieux colis dans la malle au bout de son lit. Elle tourna la clé puis la cacha dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle craignait les voleurs de cookies autant que sa gourmandise.

Un livre sur les genoux, elle commença sa dégustation. Morceau après morceau, elle sentait la tension quitter ses muscles. Une fois fini, elle n'eut pas la force ni le courage de se relever et d'ouvrir la malle pour un prendre un autre. Son idée était parfaite, elle allait pouvoir en profiter un maximum. Elle lut encore quelques pages, se passionnant pour le personnage principal de Lady Godiva puis sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Lex dans sa chambre. Encore engourdie par son rêve, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de l'apercevoir. Son hurlement ne le fit pas sursauter, il s'attendait à pire visiblement.

- Du calme, Sullivan. Ce n'est que moi. » Fit-il d'un air las.

Elle resta un instant stupéfaite par ses paroles. Ce n'était que lui, effectivement, ils avaient tant l'habitude d'être dans la même pièce, elle en pyjama et lui en smoking au petit matin. Comment pouvait-elle être surprise…

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de me gâcher mes vacances ? » Lui répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.  
- Sullivan, aujourd'hui, Léa a décidé de passer la journée dans l'hôtel pour découvrir son centre de massage. » récita-t-il comme un automate sans la regarder.  
- C'est donc ça votre technique ? Ignorer mes questions et m'ordonner de tout faire comme un brave animal de compagnie ?

Dieu qu'il l'énervait. Avec son petit air contrit et ses yeux bleus. Rah ! Elle se mit à genoux sur son lit en balançant ses couvertures à terre et tendit un index menaçant vers lui.

- Vous, vous allez m'écouter. J'exige que vous soyez dans votre chambre à 18h pour quand je rentrerai prendre mon dîner. Vous y resterez cloitré obligatoirement jusqu'au lendemain. C'est bien clair ?  
- Vendu. Je sortirai pour vous dire nos plans au petit déjeuner. Ça vous convient ?  
- Oui. » S'entendit-elle répondre sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Comment aurait-elle pu tenter de savoir cela alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis. « passez une bonne journée.

Elle était faible. Vraiment trop faible. Lui souhaiter une bonne journée alors qu'il gâchait probablement la sienne !

- Merci. » Il ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse et la referma pour ajouter. « Et je pense qu'il y a une journée découverte du côté de la plage au sud de l'île. Faites-vous plaisir.

Elle acquiesça, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était vraiment mais alors vraiment étrange. Une fois certaine qu'il ne reviendrait plus, elle se leva complètement et entreprit de s'habiller. Alors qu'elle enlevait son haut de pyjama, Tatiana frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre.

- Bonjour made… oh ! » Elle s'interrompit, honteuse d'avoir été si prompte à pénétrer dans la pièce. « J'ai les yeux fermés, habillez-vous à votre aise. Je suis navrée, monsieur Luthor m'a indiqué que vous étiez éveillée et je passais justement pour vous proposer une liste d'activités à faire. Oh je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Enfin, pas de voir quelqu'un à moitié dévêtu mais plutôt de surprendre une cliente à moitié dévêtue. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je suis désolée, je parle beaucoup quand je suis sous le coup de l'émotion et…  
- Pas de soucis, j'ai une cousine impatiente qui débarque régulièrement dans ma chambre. Pas que je sois exhibitionniste mais un accident comme celui-ci peut arriver non ?

Chloé tenta de faire la fille ouverte et non violente et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était même pas choquée. Cette histoire de Léa et Lex Luthor l'accaparait tant qu'elle ne faisait plus autant attention au reste. Elle sourit en repensant à la légende de Lady Godiva qui chevauchait nue pour réduire les impôts.

- Alors on choisit ce programme ? » Glissa Chloé enfin habillée.

Un large paréo sur les hanches et une serviette éponge sur l'épaule, Chloé et Tatiana se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'hôtel. Le grand hall était désert, la plupart des clients s'étant déjà éclipsés ci et là sur l'île pour diverses activités. L'endroit était si tranquille qu'on aurait cru à un ancien palais des colonies abandonné. Chloé s'imaginait déjà les robes de l'époque, longues et légères pour protéger les riches femmes de colons du soleil et de la chaleur.

Un minuscule petit sentier se découpait à travers la forêt équatoriale et les deux jeunes femmes s'en approchèrent en traversant l'immense jardin qui faisait face à l'hôtel. Elles marchèrent une dizaine de minutes en s'enfonçant un instant dans la luxuriance de plantes puis, leurs pieds commencèrent à s'embourber très légèrement à proximité de la mangrove. Chloé remerciait Tatiana de la guider, ne doutant pas instant se perdre sans elle. Finalement, elles arrivèrent sur une longue langue de sable blanc d'une pureté incroyable. La mer était presque turquoise et miroitait sous le soleil. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue sur Funafuti. Elles s'approchèrent du groupe de touristes et attendirent la fin des explications d'un moniteur avant de parler.

- Quelque chose vous tente ?  
- Et bien, je pense que cette idée de faire une initiation à la plongée serait vraiment bien mais je ne suis pas sûre de…  
- Vendu ! Miguel ! Une demoiselle pour la plongée !

Le dénommé Miguel la fixa un instant puis, d'un hochement de tête, il accepta. Il lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il attendait d'elle puis rassembla les autres participants. Ils n'étaient que trois, tous les autres ayant choisi de visiter la mangrove à pied comme la marée était basse. La matinée passe bien vite entre les différents exercices de respiration avec un tuba. Un pique-nique fut organisé sur la plage puis Miguel leur annonça qu'ils étaient prêts pour leur première tentative.

Dès qu'elle fut sous l'eau, elle nagea un peu pour découvrir les fonds marins où la lumière jouait avec le sable et après quelques secondes, elle vit son premier ban de poissons. Ils étaient d'un bleu profond et s'éloignaient dès qu'elle tendait la main. Manquant bientôt d'air, elle se laissa remonter vers la surface. Elle s'était éloignée d'une dizaine de mètres de la côte, rien d'effrayant mais elle fut tout de même rassurée en voyant leurs autres plongeurs à quelques brasses de là. Ils replongèrent encore et cette fois-ci, Chloé eut le loisir de suivre un peu une tortue de mer. Prudemment, elle s'approcha un peu pour sentir les écailles de sa carapace.

Elle profita de son après-midi avec bonheur puis décida de laisser les hommes continuer leur exploration. Elle n'était sportive et ses muscles commençaient à réclamer du mauvais traitement. Tatiana lui tint compagnie et elles finirent par s'adonner au délice du soleil.

- Pourquoi Lex Luthor vous oblige-t-il à rester loin de lui ?

Quoiqu'un peu étonnée, Chloé lui répondit.

- Et vous voulez dire que ça va être ainsi tout le temps ? Tout ça à cause d'un pacte ?  
- Il ne veut pas se mettre à dos Léa je suppose.  
- Et cette fille vous en veut réellement à cause d'un cookie ?  
- Il semble.  
- C'est ridicule. Tout simplement absurde. Vous avez encore des cookies ? » Demanda alors Tatiana dans un sourire de conspiratrice.  
- Mes désirs sont des ordres ? C'est à ce point-là ? Non, vous n'êtes pas la première à me le proposer mais ça serait ridicule. Et elle doit se méfier des biscuits, croyez-moi.

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé une confidente, Chloé se sentit plus rassurée. Et puis, Léa était loin, elle n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Que ferons-nous demain ?  
- Demain, je vous emmène pour un cours de poterie. » Voyant l'air effrayé de la jeune femme, l'hôtelière reprit d'un ton catégorique. « Ibo possède le meilleur potier de tout l'univers et j'exige que vous veniez. Et ensuite, je vous emmènerai voir le village tout proche.  
- Et si Luthor le tout puissant décide d'y aller ?  
- Je le lui interdirai. Je dirige les invités de marque… je pourrai bien les aiguiller vers… La mangrove ! Excellente idée ! Une ballade dans la mangrove et découverte de l'environnement. Et finir sur… le vieux fort ! Oui ! Ils n'oublieront pas de sitôt leur voyage… » Fit-elle dans un sourire énigmatique.


	3. Le vol des grues du Mozambique

Bonsoir bonsoir! Après une semaine d'interruption à cause de mes examens, je reviens avec la suite! Alors, quid du plan diabolique de Tatiana? Lex Luthor survivra-t-il? Léa va-t-elle découvrir la présence de Chloé?

Pour le découvrir... profitez de votre lecture!

Bisous et merci pour la review!

Excellente lecture!

* * *

__Le vol des grues du Mozambique

Lorsque Chloé ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, elle ne put que constater que sa chambre s'était transformée en une terrasse de café. La pétillante Tatiana servait une pile de pancakes à un Lex Luthor qui semblait ravi tandis qu'une femme de chambre venait apporter les boissons. Devant ce spectacle surréaliste, elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage puis petit à petit des soubresauts vinrent chatouiller son ventre et elle éclata de rire. D'un rire franc et imposant. A faire vibrer les murs de l'hôtel.

- Bonjour. » Firent-ils en la voyant éveillée.

Le visage de Lex Luthor était lumineux, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il semblait satisfait par ce qui se passait là. Tatiana se leva et lui tendit une pile de pancakes.

- Je commence à croire que vous aimez venir me réveiller tous les deux.  
- Ca se pourrait. » Fit alors Tatiana avec clin d'œil. « Et puis, vu que je suis au courant de votre… » Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit dans sourire taquin » Disons arrangement si je puis dire, j'ai pensé que je pourrais vous aider à organiser tout ça.  
Chloé pouvait clairement lire l'amusement dans les yeux de la jeune femme et Luthor gardait son habituel sourire énigmatique. Elle allait vraiment se faire à l'idée d'être réveillée par ces deux là.

- D'accord. Et donc ? La mangrove pour lui, la poterie pour moi ?  
- Exactement.

Chloé remit en place la bretelle de sa nuisette et commença à manger. Elle avait besoin de prendre des forces. Même si Lex allait probablement revenir en les maudissant.

Une heure après, elle aperçut de sa fenêtre le couple qui s'éloignait en direction de la mangrove avec Miguel. La simple idée que le professeur de plongée pouvait les entrainer dans la boue de la mangrove la fit sourire. Ils n'allaient pas s'embêter. Mais alors, pas du tout.

- En avant, beauté ! On a du boulot ! » Annonça Tatiana en entrant dans la chambre.  
- Dis-moi, tu es sûre de bosser toi ?  
- Dixit la pauvre journaliste qui trime toute la sainte journée ?

En un sens, l'hôtelière lui rappelait Rosa. Un humour ravageur et une pointe de folie qui faisait tout son charme.

- Et donc, poterie.  
- Ce n'est pas ringard !  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça… J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec un potier et…  
- Tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec un potier ?  
- Non !  
- Tu voulais tester pour voir si c'était aussi sexy que dans Ghost ? Avec l'autre là… allez, son nom… je suis sûre que c'est… Dirty Dancing !  
- Patrick Swayze. » corrigea Chloé. « Et non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Et on n'a pas couché ensemble, il me harcelait à cause de mes soit disant talents.  
- Au lit ?  
- Nan ! » S'exclama Chloé en lui lançant un oreiller. « Mes talents en poterie.  
- C'est ça… je vais surement te croire. Perverse !

En fait, elle lui faisait plus penser à Lois. Folle à lier mais attachante.

L'atelier de poterie avait été installé sur la grande pelouse. Une dizaine de personnes s'étaient installées à l'ombre de grands parasols et commençaient à tester leurs tours. Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent avant l'arrivée du professeur.

- Bienvenue à tous !

C'était un petit homme à la peau basanée qui possédait une immense barbe d'un blanc immaculé. Prenant une grande quantité de terre glaise, il posa une belle couche sur les tours de chacun des participants et donnant des conseils étranges. « Pied palmé, potier coincé, attention à votre doigté. » indiqua t'il à une anglaise. Tatiana eut droit à un « ongles taillés et colorés, bol mal garé. »

Chloé allait répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de quoi travailler lorsqu'il balança un seau complet de terre. « Cheveux dorés et doigts salés, potier adoré mais jamais satisfait, service à café. »

- Tu comprends ce qu'il nous veut ?  
- Chloé, tu viens d'avoir un compliment.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oh oui ! Moi il sait pertinemment que c'est de l'abstrait peu utile qui va finir comme vase dans le meilleur des cas mais toi, il t'encourage à t'appliquer pour faire un service à café complet.  
- Et il voit ça comment ?  
- Cheveux dorés et doigts salés.  
- Certes. » Commenta la jeune journaliste se demandant réellement s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à en tirer.

Elle passa des heures en plein soleil, concentrée sur sa tâche. Ses tasses prenaient forme mais elle était loin d'avoir quelque chose de correct. Une seconde d'inattention suffisait à faire retomber son travail comme un soufflé. Il était bien loin son vase Ming.  
Elle décida pourtant de ne pas déjeuner pour rester concentrée. Elle y arriverait. Foi de Sullivan.

- Doigts salés énervés. » répétait laconiquement son professeur et invariablement elle se demandait de quoi il parlait.  
- Possible.  
- Certainement. Trop concentrée.  
- Ah.  
- Vol de grues sur le Mozambique.

Cette conversation tournait au ridicule, elle releva la tête et elle les vit. Une centaine d'oiseaux qui passaient au dessus de l'hôtel.

- C'est magnifique.  
- Travail en légèreté, belle tasse à café.

Vraiment, il n'y avait rien à en tirer de ce potier. Ou de tout autre potier au monde, ils étaient tous fous. Mais son travail s'améliora. En un instant, elle comprit les gestes, ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire. Et alors qu'elle façonnait une anse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait juste arrêter de penser et agir.

Une heure et le travail était fait. Et bien sûr, tout le monde s'extasiait devant le chef d'œuvre. Elle craignait vraiment une fascination comme l'année précédente mais son professeur semblait juste… content. D'une manière simple et dénuée de toute folie. Il avait prédit sa réussite et elle l'avait fait.

- Et pour les décorations, vous avez prévu quelque chose ? » demanda l'anglaise qui s'était entaillée un doigt avec un couteau.  
- Un vol de grues du Mozambique. On m'a dit un jour que je réussissais particulièrement les grues. » elle sourit et elle aurait pu jurer que le petit homme qui lui servait de professeur avait esquissé un sourire sarcastique.

Après un bon repas, elle s'était réfugiée sur le toit en attendant le retour du couple de la mangrove comme les appelait Tatiana. Elle jurait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire un pas en direction du vieux fort. Installées sur le toit de l'hôtel, coincées entre deux palmiers, elles attendaient. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait hâte de voir le traitement que leur avait réservé Tatiana. Mais plus que ça, elle voulait les voir. Depuis un an, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de les voir ensemble et étrangement, sa curiosité était piquée au vif. Comment cet homme pouvait-il se laisser mener à la baguette par une femme ? Léa était brillante et douée mais son caractère semblait si… différent de celui de Lex Luthor que Chloé ne comprenait plus pourquoi ils pouvaient être ensemble.

Avant même de les voir, elle entendit les cris et Tatiana ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Elles virent ensuite une Léa en furie, sale et avec les vêtements en piteux état qui hurlait que c'était un scandale. Lex Luthor, plus stoïque, se contentait de la suivre en évitant le regard des quelques apprentis potiers qui se trouvaient encore là.

La furie Léa passa à deux pas de Chloé mais elle ne sembla pas la remarquer trop en prise avec sa colère. Le cœur battant, elle se retrouva soudain prise dans les bras de Lex qui la souleva de terre tandis qu'il attrapait de son bras libre Tatiana. Une fois en sécurité loin des regards indiscrets, il commença son interrogatoire.

- Qui a eu cette idée de nous envoyer là-bas ?  
- Vous. » tenta la jeune hôtelière avec aplomb. « Je propose, vous sélectionnez.  
- C'est…  
- Totalement vrai. Et j'avais bien précisé que ce n'était pas si facile que ça et vous avez rétorqué que vous n'étiez pas un faible petit enfant.  
- Je ne l'ai pas dit ainsi.  
- C'était l'idée générale. Je suis navrée, allez donc prendre quelques cookies en cuisine pour la calmer et ça ira mieux ! Je m'occupe du programme de demain ! A plus !

Tatiana s'était alors élancée entre les palmiers pour fuir. Simplement. La laissant seule avec lui.

- Pas terrible la mangrove ?

Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère et étrangement, cela fonctionna. Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Disons que j'ai pu découvrir l'entièreté du vocabulaire le plus fleuri de ma compagne. C'était assez étonnant. Et je pense qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais revenir ici.  
- Oh. » Elle ne pouvait rien répondre de plus, elle ne voyait même pas s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à dire.  
- Sullivan ?  
- Oui Luthor ?  
- C'est vous la championne des tasses de café dont tout le monde parle ?  
- Comment avez-vous ?  
- Un type étrange à la barbe blanche clame haut et fort qu'il vous idolâtre dans le hall d'entrée. Ca m'a rappelé quelques bons souvenirs.  
- Effectivement. Et oui, c'est moi. Mais attendez-vous à être encore plus surpris, demain, je m'attaque au dessin. J'ai envie de tester la laque pour une fois.  
- Je suis sûr que vous serez divine dans ce domaine, ô grande déesse de la poterie.  
- Flatteur.

Elle flirtait avec Lex Luthor. Elle n'en revenait pas. Son cerveau semblait être déconnecté et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer sur cette voie. Il ne semblait pas être non plus si déconcerté par ce fait, il était même à la relancer.

- Possible. Je pense que Léa ne sortira pas de sa… de notre chambre avant demain, ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ?

Attablés depuis plus de deux heures, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait consciemment éviter sa petite amie et passer une soirée avec elle. Un clin d'œil du maître d'hôtel apprit à Chloé que Tatiana faisait beaucoup dans l'ombre et qu'elle devait probablement préparer quelques plans diaboliques. Peut-être pour pousser un Luthor dans les filets d'une Sullivan.

Comment pouvait-elle seulement imaginer essayer de le séduire ? Le vin lui tournait un peu la tête et une douce torpeur venait s'emparer d'elle.

Elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait le séduire.

Pire. Elle voulait le séduire.

Réellement.

Cette révélation lui fit peur un instant. Puis, elle devint tentante. Léa la jalouse craignait un rapprochement entre eux sur Funafuti… Mais ils n'étaient pas sur Funafuti.

Il était perdu dans la contemplation de la nuit. Craignait-il l'arrivée de Léa ?

Inconsciemment, elle humecta ses lèvres et il remarqua son geste.

- Je crois que le vin te monte à la tête Sullivan.

Il était passé au tutoiement et elle adora ça. Reprenant un peu de vin, son geste fut arrêté par la main du milliardaire.

- Et je pense aussi que tu devrais filer au lit avant de t'attraper la cuite du siècle. Allez. En avant.

Elle marchait pourtant droit et sans aucune aide. Devant sa porte, sa curiosité reprit le dessus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre elle et vous ?  
- Sullivan… Pas d'articles, je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
- Non ! Pas pour ça, pour moi. Juste pour que je sache. Parce que… nous sommes amis, non ?  
- Oui, on peut dire ça. » Il n'avait pas hésité et cela la fit rosir de plaisir. « Mais je n'en parlerai pas. Au lit.  
- Et votre poignée de porte ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Quel animal est représenté sur votre poignée de porte ?  
- Une grue. Je pense. Cet animal avec la touffe de poil sur le crâne. D'ailleurs, merci de me le faire remarquer, maintenant je suis vexé.

Elle pouffait de rire et elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, petite grue.  
- Bonne nuit… » Il observa la porte et ajouta. « Petite tigresse.


	4. Le comptoir perdu

Enfin tranquille, mémoire rendu, en vacances (ou presque) voilà qui est bon pour l'écriture! Plus encore pour la trilogie Paradisiaque! Donc voilà le chapitre 4 de Ibo. A croire que je ne l'écris qu'en période de vacances ^^ Mais vous aurez Ibo en entier de Aout à septembre/octobre. je m'y tiens ^^

excellente lecture et merci aux nouveaux lecteurs, aux reviews et ceux qui suivent ;)

* * *

Le comptoir perdu

Chloé se leva tôt, ce qui était étonnant vu la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle se rejouait sans cesse la scène. Elle avait eu envie de lui. Pire. Elle avait réellement envisagé de le séduire, de mettre Léa à la porte – quoique, cette partie là pouvait réellement être envisagée, elle se trouvait dans un véritable paradis et elle devait se cacher – et de séquestrer Lex dans sa chambre.

Bon. Elle envisageait sérieusement toutes les possibilités. Et elle envisageait également de torturer de manière délicieuse le milliardaire… Stupéfaite par ses pensées, elle se jeta sur son lit en marmonnant des « Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » et des « Il est trop bien pour elle » agrémenté par quelques réprimandes.

Alors qu'elle tentait toujours de s'étouffer avec un oreiller quand Tatiana ouvrit la porte. Elle était en retard.

- Tatiana, je pense que je suis foutue.

- Mademoiselle Sullivan ?

Chloé se figea. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa nouvelle amie. Cette voix-là était bien trop grave, trop… masculine. Lâchant son oreiller, elle aperçut un jeune homme dix-sept ans à tout casser, qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Loin de s'en formaliser, elle fit la chose la plus mature au monde : elle lui tira la langue.

- Bonjour à vous aussi. » Dit-il, son sourire mangeant facilement la moitié de son visage. « Je vous emmène déjeuner sur la grande terrasse. Vous êtes libre de vos mouvements, monsieur Luthor et son amie sont partis ce matin pour deux jours de trek sur le continent.

- Vous êtes au courant de…

- Tout l'hôtel est au courant en fait. » Répondit-il sans attendre la suite.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, priant un dieu qui passerait par là de la laisser un peu en paix pour une fois. Ne pouvait-on pas lui prêter un bon karma pour la fin de ses vacances ?

- Petit-déjeuner, nous voilà ! D'ailleurs, votre prénom jeune homme ?

- Blaise.

- Blaise. » Elle lui prit le bras après avoir enfilé son peignoir. « Nous allons conquérir le monde ! Et nous allons donc commencer par Ibo !

- Bien mademoiselle. Vous allez vraiment sortir comme ça ?

- C'est indécent à ce point là ?

Habillée, maquillée et les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, Chloé dégustait son quatrième, non, son cinquième petit pain en chocolat.

- C'est juste divin. Je veux la recette.

- Il va falloir supplier le chef. Et c'est un vrai dur à cuire. Du genre que rien ne peut faire flancher.

Chloé plissa les yeux, signe d'une intense concentration. Il allait falloir viser juste. Extrêmement juste. Elle voulait cette recette. Et si elle était sur le point de marier sa cousine avec Clark Kent, ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle avait la détermination dans les veines.

Quelques heures plus tard, un voyage en jeep et trois blagues adressées à ses accompagnateurs – Blaise, et les deux gaillards qui l'avaient accueillie à son arrivée à Ibo. Le petit portait le nom de Jim tandis que son acolyte, qui faisait bien plus de trente centimètres que lui, se prénommait Pascal.

Son ordinateur sur les genoux, elle préparait son prochain compte rendu. Elle s'était installée à côté d'une vieille épicerie, sur le petit perron qui avait dû, bien des années auparavant, faire le bonheur des marins qui faisaient escales lors de leur voyage vers les Indes.

« Le comptoir perdu de l'île d'Ibo est une ville qui semble s'être figée il y a une centaine d'année. Les échoppes n'ont pas perdu de leur charme, la peinture des façades a été lentement patinée par le temps qui passe et le vent doux et chaud. On aperçoit toujours le petit port qui se trouve en contre bas et le chemin qui y mène n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Seuls les enfants de l'île courent encore à travers ces fourrés denses sous le regard amusé des adultes. La ville est une ville désertée par la vie mais l'on s'attend toujours à voir apparaître au coin de la rue une femme du XIXème dans une robe somptueuse ou deux hommes avec leurs uniformes d'officier anglais, portugais ou encore espagnols. »

Fière de son travail, Chloé s'autorisa une pause. Blaise jouait avec une petite fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau tandis que Jim mimait un animal étrange à Pascal. Prise d'une soudaine envie, elle enclencha une vidéoconférence avec Rosalinda. Par chance, celle-ci répondit immédiatement.

- Chloé ! Tu as une mine superbe !

- Merci ! Bonjour Rosa !

- Et Lois, elle est avec moi.

Lois apparut à l'écran, juste derrière Rosa.

- Alors, tu fricotes avec un bel étranger ? Rosa m'a dit mais elle refuse de me donner son nom.

- Je ne fricote pas ! » Je fantasme uniquement, pensa-t-elle très fort en rougissant.

- Héhéhé, Rosa, je pense que je vais rajouter une personne à notre table. Ma demoiselle d'honneur va enfin se décider à amener quelqu'un.

- Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Je ne fricote pas, je travaille, moi, madame.

- Mais nous aussi. Tu préfères rose bonbon ou vert anis pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneur ?

- Vert. Et je t'interdis d'inviter Lana. Et je veux ta recette de cookie. Je dois faire du chantage à un cuisinier.

- Parce qu'il est cuisinier ton chéri ? Et ben ma vieille, tu te refuses rien à ce que je vois.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Lois en marieuse, c'était la meilleure de l'année celle-là.

- Et Perry veut m'épouser sinon.

- Quoi ? » Lois et Chloé semblaient tout aussi stupéfaites l'une que l'autre.

- J'ai dit non. Je suis sûre qu'il veut juste être marié virtuellement au King.

- Rosa, c'est vraiment tordu comme raisonnement.

- Venant d'une personne qui est poursuivie par un potier fou et qui compte s'envoyer en l'air avec un cuisinier grâce à une recette de cookie, tu peux parler.

Quelle chance que Rosalinda ait un tel talent pour la répartie cinglante. Et heureusement que Chloé savait qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse.

- Envoie-toi en l'air avec Perry mais essaie quand même de réfléchir. Ca serait un beau mariage. » D'un air un peu dégouté, Lois grimaça en pensant à Perry et Rosa dans une position compromettante.

- Idem que Lois, mais en moins pervers. Restez chaste jusqu'au mariage, ça vaudra mieux pour ma santé mentale.

Une recette de cookie et le transfert de son article fait, Chloé referma son ordinateur. Le soleil se couchait doucement et une douce lueur orangée plongeait la ville dans une ambiance étrange.

- Allez, miss reporter. On rentre au bercail. » Dit Jim en la soulevant dans les airs pour la poser sur ses épaules.

Impressionnée par sa force, elle n'osa même pas protester une seconde. Le retour se passa tranquillement. Les chaos de la voiture ne l'impressionnaient même plus – enfin presque, elle avait légèrement hurlé lorsqu'elle avait littéralement décollé de son siège dans un tournant – et l'hôtel était toujours aussi impressionnant.

La soirée fut placée sous le signe de la danse. Chloé s'improvisa photographe pour pouvoir montrer un peu l'ambiance du lieu. Elle s'improvisa ensuite danseuse de rock, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire rire la foule aux éclats. Le petit professeur de poterie lui proposa une valse qui ne fut pas trop massacrée.

- Cheveux doré et rire ondulé, service à thé laqué parfait.

- Merci. » Pour une fois qu'elle comprenait vaguement ce qu'il lui voulait, elle en profita allègrement. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'elle ne le remerciait pas pour une insulte.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil plus tard, un Blaise rose à la main et une douche rapide, Chloé était prête pour le plan « La recette du pain en chocolat est à moi – et rien qu'à moi ». Son plus beau sourire en avant, elle avançait d'un pas conquérant. Elle poussa avec force la porte d'entrée des cuisines qui heurta un serveur de plein fouet. Son plateau s'envola et le pot au lait qui se trouvait dessus tomba droit dans le plat d'un cuisinier.

- Mais qu'est ce que ? » Il semblait furieux.

Et pour un cuisinier, il était quand même assez âgé. Il aurait pu aisément passer pour le chef en fait… Chloé ferma les yeux anticipant que ses pires cauchemars allaient se réaliser.

- Chef ! Voilà mademoiselle Sullivan. » Blaise faisait les présentations, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Elle était maudite. Le chef… Elle venait de bousiller la préparation du chef…

- La fameuse demoiselle ? » Questionna le chef en question.

- Oui.

Elle était au paradis ? Il l'avait achevée et elle était maintenant tranquille ? Il ne semblait même plus en colère.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! » Souriant, il tendit la main pleine de pâte. « Bonne initiative, du lait dans la pâte pour l'assouplir. Je ne l'aurai pas fait mais bravo pour l'audace.

Chloé afficha son sourire le plus crispé. Ce type était étrange. Vraiment étrange. Décidant qu'il valait mieux en finir très vite, elle murmura un simple :

- J'aurais voulu votre recette des petits pains en chocolat.

- Ou pas. » Répondit le chef, moins souriant.

- S'il vous plait ?

- Oubliez.

- Pitié.

- Non.

- Au moins les ingrédients ?

- Non plus.

- Un indice ?

Blaise regardait l'échange avec son sourire en coin. Pour un peu, il aurait pu passer pour le type le plus moqueur de l'univers mais pourtant, son capital sympathie ne cessait d'augmenter aux yeux de Chloé. Elle lui tira la langue et le chef se mit à rire.

- J'espère que vous arriverez à me séduire, Sullivan. Si vous y arrivez, je vous promets que je vous donnerai la recette.

- Vous séduire ?

- Pas comme votre ami peu chevelu mais me séduire, oui.

- Ah…

Tout l'hôtel était au courant pour Lex ?

- Et si je vous séduis avec une recette de cookie ?

- Je vous laisserai donc ma cuisine pour les faire et nous aviserons à ce moment là.

Aie. La recette était peut-être simple mais Chloé n'avait jamais tenté le coup. Ce serait une grande première. Elle soupira et un peu découragée, elle accepta le deal. Blaise résistait très mal à l'envie de rire. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina hors de la cuisine. Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la terrasse supérieure, espérant probablement pouvoir profiter d'un bon bain de soleil mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par le petit potier.

- Laqué manqué, vol plané de lait, beau présage dans les nuages.

- Si vous le dites. » Commenta-t-elle en le suivant dans les jardins.

Ils étaient une dizaine. Tous les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Certains testaient le dessin sur poterie, d'autres préparaient la cuisson mais Chloé, elle, s'occupait de son laquage. Elle allait tenter de plonger la première tasse dans le liquide lorsqu'elle aperçut Lex, Léa et les autres qui revenaient du trek. Sans hésiter elle lâcha son précieux chargement – six tasses et un essai de théière – dans le liquide et se dissimula derrière le four qui avait été placé à côté d'eux.

Elle supplia tous les dieux qu'ils ne la voient pas et des pieds apparurent dans son champ de vision.

- Roulé boulé, service à thé noyé…

- Oui, je sais, service raté.

- Pas forcément. » Répliqua-t-il énigmatique avec un clin d'œil. « Pas marié, fantasme autorisé.

Choquée de ces paroles, Chloé se figea. Est-ce que Tatiana avait réellement raconté son histoire à tout le personnel ?

Cette idée laissa place à une autre. Lex était de retour. Et ça, c'était une excellente nouvelle.


	5. Une nuit à l'opéra

J'ai un peu beaucoup trainé mais entre temps, j'ai quand même décroché ma grande distinction à mon année de master et à mon mémoire ^^ donc ça se justifie un peu. Voilà donc l'avant dernier chapitre de Ibo! Héhéhé

Un immense merci à la charmante demoiselle qui suit avec avidité Ibo, Zazeal Millah et Rosa, si elle passe toujours ici :) pour la peine, je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long! Et... vous verrez pour ce qui s'y passe :)

Excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

Une nuit à l'opéra

La soirée de retour des trekkeurs fut relativement calme. En effet, tous les participants semblaient épuisés et sitôt le dîner terminé, ils se réfugièrent dans leur chambre pour une bonne nuit d'un sommeil réparateur. Chloé profita de cette ambiance tranquille pour se prélasser dans un transat qu'elle avait installé dans la grande pelouse devant l'hôtel.

- Alors beauté ? Tu n'as pas encore été voir ton beau milliardaire ?

Tatiana semblait plus en forme que jamais. C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait pas fait les activités, ou bien qu'elle avait une sacrée résistance. La jeune femme s'installa directement sur la pelouse. Son immense robe bleue se soulevait délicatement au vent. Chloé ne répondit pas à sa question.

- Tu sais, ton Lex, il n'a pas l'air très amoureux. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple se disputer comme ça. Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui s'énerve tandis qu'il reste stoïque.  
- La deuxième fois que j'ai rencontré Léa, elle a agit comme une furie. » Confirma Chloé en souriant. « C'était assez déconcertant. Et c'est sur lui qu'elle déverse toute sa… sympathie. Du moment qu'elle n'apprend pas que je suis ici je suppose qu'elle n'attentera pas à sa vie. » Chloé ferma les yeux, profitant des derniers petits rayons de soleil.  
- Il est trop bien pour elle. Et tu devrais tenter ta chance.  
- Tatiana…  
- Ce n'est qu'un conseil. Je dois m'assurer que tu prennes un pied d'enfer pendant tes vacances.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est une directive de ton boss. Et de Mambo. Et de Blaise, aussi il me semble, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, il te voit comme une déesse, quoique Tim a du m'en parler aussi maintenant que j'y pense…  
- Mais c'est une secte ! » Commenta la jeune femme en riant. « Et qui est Mambo ?  
- Le potier. Tu sais, ton grand ami. D'ailleurs, il doit lancer ton service à thé tantôt. Il veut surveiller personnellement la cuisson.  
- Il s'appelle vraiment Mambo ?  
- Oui. Enfin, personne n'est vraiment sûr en fait. Son contrat est à ce nom, Blaise et moi avons été fouiner dans le bureau du grand patron.  
- Ok. » Chloé souriait. « J'ai dansé une vlase avec un Mambo. C'est juste trop drôle. Et il ne devrait pas prendre mes essais au sérieux. Je crois que mon laqué est foutu.  
- Il a l'air pas mal pourtant. T'as été vachement efficace, d'habitude on voit bien que les gens ont peur des les plonger dans le produit. Ca laisse des traces plus sombres. Le tien est juste parfait. Il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret.  
- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.  
- D'habitude, elle fait du charme aux potiers pour arriver à ses fins. » Ajouta Lex qui venait d'arriver à côté d'elles.

Il s'était changé. Il portait un pantalon en lin léger et une chemise lâche. Il était simplement renversant. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel devant sa remarque et il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Tatiana lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Pas au lit pour récupérer monsieur Luthor ? » S'enquit Tatiana.  
- Pas le moins du monde. Ma… Léa dort trop profondément.  
- Elle ronfle donc ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Chloé.

Pour toute réponse, il s'assit dans l'herbe puis choisit de se coucher à terre. Ainsi donc, la belle Léa ronfle. Chloé accumulait assez d'informations pour faire un article ravageur sur la dessinatrice. Elle laissa son regard courir sur l'homme alangui à ses pieds. Pour un peu, il aurait pu passer pour un esclave au pied de Cléopâtre. Même si elle n'était ni brune, ni pharaon ni égyptienne. Et qu'il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde d'un esclave nubien. A la limite un esclave nordique. Et chauve. Et très légèrement habillé.

Incapable de résister au fou rire, elle se retrouva dévisagée par ses deux compagnons qui semblaient particulièrement étonnés.

- Elle est folle. » Commenta Tatiana en relevant ses cheveux en un chignon.  
- Très certainement. » Confirma Lex.  
- J'vous la laisse. Je la récupère demain matin. Bonne nuit vous deux. Profitez de cette nuit sublime. Le Mozambique saura vous charmer l'un l'autre.

Chloé se sentait légèrement piégée. Pour un peu, elle pouvait s'imaginer tout le personnel de l'hôtel, appareil photo à la main pour capter tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre elle et Lex.

Pas qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Si ?

- Sullivan ?  
- Oui ?  
- Viens plus près.  
- Rêve. Je garde mon transat.  
- Je promets de te réchauffer.  
- Lex !  
- Oui. Allez, viens, juste là. Contre moi. Viens donc tigresse contre la pauvre grue qui n'attend que ta protection.

Il avait les yeux fermés et Chloé grisée par les paroles se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle oublia Léa, sa situation, les problèmes qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver et se lança.

- Et si je venais malheureusement à te croquer ?  
- Alors je me plierai à tes exigences. Je serai soumis, à tes pieds. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Une brusque bouffée de chaleur envahit Chloé. Ce petit jeu qui semblait si innocent commençait lentement mais très surement à déraper.

- Dis de cette manière… » Elle se leva et resta debout à côté de lui. « Mouais… C'est une vue intéressante.  
- Pas autant que la mienne…

Il avait un sourire en coin et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Chloé pour comprendre qu'elle lui offrait une vue imprenable sur ses jambes dévoilées par sa jupe et probablement sur sa culotte.

- Lex ! » S'écria-t-elle faisant sursauter un touriste qui faisait des photos non loin de là.

Elle ramena sa robe contre ses jambes et se baissa pour s'asseoir à son tour dans l'herbe. Lex avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- J'ai dit contre moi…  
- Mais ! Tu es impossible Luthor ! » S'exclama-t-elle à la limite du fou rire.  
- Je sais. Alors, obéis Sullivan.  
- Je n'obéis…  
- Qu'à Lex, mon maître bien aimé. Je sais. » La coupa-t-il en souriant.

Chloé décida que quitte à se trouver dans une situation surréaliste, il fallait mettre le paquet. Elle se coucha donc à ses côtés et prise d'une soudaine envie, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sa fragrance était juste parfaite. Chloé ferma automatiquement les yeux. Cette odeur était un avant-goût de paradis. A la fois frais et puissant, musqué et… Elle inspira une fois. Deux fois. Et identifia l'odeur de la guimauve. C'était tellement surprenant qu'elle ne put y croire. Se pouvait-il que cette odeur soit celle de Léa ? Désorientée par ses pensées, elle voulut reculer mais Lex la tenait étroitement contre lui. Il avait glissé sa main sur sa taille comme s'il présentait qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir.

- Chloé. Demain, je peux venir voir ton cours de poterie ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Poterie ? Cours ?  
- Ah, oui. Je… » Elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « Mais… Léa ?  
- Je m'occupe de Léa. Dis moi oui.  
- Je…  
- Je refuse de te laisser seule avec un potier. C'est juste… hors de question. Ils sont fourbes ces gens-là.  
- Lex ! Mambo est juste… étonnant. Tu devrais lui parler.  
- Je l'ai assez entendu. Il n'arrête pas de te porter aux nues. Sullivan, tu as le don de me rendre… enfin, de séduire les potiers quoi. Particulièrement les fêlés.

Pour toute réponse, elle se mit au mieux contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Lex était confortablement installé contre elle et le soleil se levait à en croire la couleur rosée que prenait l'horizon. Un plateau repas avait été déposé à côté d'eux ainsi qu'une boite portant le cachet de la poste de Métropolis. Lex dormait toujours et sa curiosité l'emporta.

Elle glissa son ongle contre le papier collant qui maintenait la boite en place puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, deux lettres l'attendaient ainsi qu'une petite boîte métallique.

Elle ouvrit en premier lieu la lettre rose.

_Chloé,_

_L'heure est grave. Vraiment très grave._

_Lana s'est installée dans notre immeuble, l'appartement d'en face et tourne autour de Clark comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel très appétissant (ce qu'il est, rappelons le). A quelques semaines du mariage, ça me rend dingue._

_Enfin, je ne t'envoie pas cette lettre pour t'embêter. Mais juste te rappeler que tout le monde ne vit pas une vie de luxe sur une île sublime (j'ai vu ton dernier article en exclu, photos comprises et waouw ! J'adore ! Je suis très jalouse. Mais moi, je serai en voyage de noces bientôt… enfin, si j'arrive à tuer Lana discrètement)._

_Après notre vidéoconférence, Rosa m'a avoué que tu avais des vues sur deux mecs. Le cuisinier et un autre qui serait casé. Rien de grave j'espère ? Il n'est pas marié avec quinze enfants ? Non ? Parfait. Je t'autorise à le subtiliser à sa garce de copine (comment peux-tu raconter tant de trucs à Rosa et pas à moi ? Hein ?)._

_Pour ce faire, je t'envoie deux sortes de cookies. Les cookies aux noix sont pour la fille. Elle ne pourra pas mettre un pied dehors avant six mois, c'est une recette de Lana. Les autres biscuits sont des shortbreads. Recette de l'arrière grand tante Margot, seule écossaise de notre famille dois-je te le rappeler. S'il ne tombe pas amoureux de toi grâce à eux, tu en offriras au cuistot qui lui pourra reconnaître le vrai talent._  
_Mille baisers de ta cousine préférée._  
_Lois_

D'un geste rapide, elle ouvrit la boite et gouta les shortbreads. D'accord. Lois avait vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès. C'était une véritable damnation. Un orgasme gustatif. Elle évita avec un soin méticuleux les cookies et ouvrit la seconde lettre.

_Ma Chloé,_

_J'ai dû détourner ce colis à la poste pour que ce message te parvienne (délicieux les shortbreads d'ailleurs). Perry insiste avec cette idiotie de mariage, le bougre ! Il le veut vraiment ce lien avec Elvis ! Enfin bref, ne nous plaignons pas ! Il faut que je te dise ici que le plus important c'est que crâne chauve a des secrets avec cette dessinatrice. Je suis sur une piste. Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard mais je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si curieux au journal. C'est passionnant de dénicher les sales petits secrets de chacun. Donc, fais-moi plaisir. Viole ce Luthor sur la plage._

_PS : je sais, je ne fais pas de bêtises, je n'essaie pas de me faire tuer,… blablabla…_

_Affectueusement,_  
_Ta Rosa'_

Chloé était perplexe. Lex avait des secrets… avec Léa ? Ils étaient bien un couple pourtant ? Non ? Un peu étonnée par ces révélations vagues, elle se redressa et glissa ses lettres et sa boite sous son bras. Tatiana n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de là, allongée sur un transat. C'était à se demander si elle travaillait.

- Bien dormi ?  
- Retire moi ce sourire narquois, Tat'.  
- Vendu. Alors ? Il est comment ?  
- Confortable.  
- Et dans un domaine plus… enfin… plus sexe quoi. » Elle s'était redressée, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tatiana ! Silence ! Il n'y a strictement rien. Enfin… Je…  
- Toi, sautes lui dessus ce soir. Soirée à l'opéra. On invite juste des clients triés sur le volet. Je vous inscris sur la liste dans cinq minutes. Et d'ailleurs, j'y vais de ce pas et toi, tu vas assister au réveil de ton futur amant de folie.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Chloé la suivit du regard et sursauta lorsqu'une main vint sur son ventre pour la plaquer contre un torse.

- Faudra-t-il que je te ligote pour te garder plus de cinq minutes ?  
- Je peux fournir les cordes, monsieur Luthor. » Proposa Blaise.

Etrangement, Chloé fut un peu froissée de voir Lex la lâchait et s'éloignait à une distance 'respectable'. Blaise semblait lui aussi intrigué mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
- Bien sûr. Chloé. » Blaise se retint de rire devant le soudain raidissement de Lex en entendant qu'il l'appelait si familièrement. « Tu peux inviter la personne de ton choix pour t'accompagner à l'opéra. Même un membre du personnel si tu veux…

Elle se retint de rire devant la tentative de jalousie. C'était de toute façon peine perdue. Lex jouait avec elle mais il n'y avait rien de particulier à y voir.

- Je pense que…  
- J'adorerais venir. » Précisa Lex avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase. Sullivan, emmène-moi, je n'ai plus mis le pied dans un opéra depuis un millénaire !  
- Je… » Elle était ébahie de sa soudaine audace. Tantôt il soufflait le froid, tantôt il soufflait le chaud avec elle.

Viole le avait dit Rosa. Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Lui montrer qu'elle le voulait. Qu'il devait quitter sa… enfin, Léa. Et puis aussi qu'elle voulait savoir s'il était bon au lit. Il n'y avait pas de petits profits.

- Et bien, Luthor avec moi.

Ils s'étaient évités toute la journée. Plus précisément, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas le croiser une seule fois. Tatiana se marrait, Blaise la charriait et lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa en cuisine où elle se trouva à la risée de sept commis, trois sous-chefs et un chef. Heureusement, la recette fournie par Lois nécessitait toute sa concentration. Lorsqu'elle laissa une plaque de cookies croustillants sur la table, un des commis lui tendit une housse de vêtements. « Une surprise de la part du personnel » lui précisa-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Chloé se doutait que son statut de journaliste devait aider mais ce traitement de faveur était vraiment très agréable. Elle était une vraie princesse.

La nuit venue, elle se trouvait au bras de Blaise tandis que Lex, lui, discutait avec une ambassadrice en vacances. Elle n'était pas vexée. Ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Elle était… Oui, bon, d'accord, elle était vexée.

- Un cookie diabolique ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû raconter l'histoire des cookies diaboliques de Lois. Elle n'aurait jamais dû. Et il la charriait. La charriait. Et il l'occupait. On pouvait au moins lui concéder cela.

- Me tente pas.  
- Léa doit être à son cinquième à cette heure-ci…  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Devine.

Bien sûr, elle doutait. Et Lex revint vers elle et se comporta en vrai gentleman qui ne connaissait pas sa cavalière. Il maintenait les illusions. Pour un peu, il en aurait eu aussi des cookies diaboliques. Heureusement pour elle, Blaise et sa petite sœur qui s'était incrustée à la soirée étaient justes parfaits. Et elle apprit que la jeune demoiselle avait choisi sa robe. En tulle volante et pailletée. Un peu trop princesse mais Chloé en était tout de même ravie. Un vert anis parfaitement parfait. Ils rentrèrent et la salle de style colonial était illuminée de milliers de bougies. Féérique. Elle était féérique et sa robe était absolument parfaite pour le lieu. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue dans Cendrillon. Sauf qu'actuellement elle sortait avec la citrouille. Citrouille qui couchait déjà avec une aubergine un peu hystérique. Et en plein milieu d'un morceau de la Traviata, elle éclata de rire. Aux larmes, elle ne pouvait plus se reprendre et dû sortir sous le regard courroucé de l'assistance et celui, amusé, de la petite Anisia. Elle devenait folle avec cette histoire.

Les étoiles étaient bien visibles dans le ciel. L'air doux caressait son visage et faisait virevolter les pans de sa robe.

- Sullivan, arrête de me fuir.  
- Je ne fuis personne,… moi. » lança-t-elle, un peu désabusée.  
- Je… je ne te fuis pas, j'essaie juste de…  
- Pas de soucis, Luthor. Je crois que je vais rentrer.  
- Non.

Elle se retourna sur lui.

- C'est ridicule.  
- Probablement.  
- Tu es en couple. Elle est là, à quelques centaines de mètres, dans une chambre d'hôtel.  
- C'est toi que je désire. Depuis que… Enfin, depuis un moment, je te vois et immédiatement je me demande quel est le gout de ta peau, quelle est la douceur de tes lèvres, comment je pourrais faire pour t'emmener dans un coin discret et te plaquer contre un mur. J'ai envie de dévorer tes lèvres. Juste ça, dévorer tes lèvres pour t'entendre me dire que tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi.

Chloé sentait que son cœur battait plus vite. Que son souffle s'était accéléré et que ses lèvres, à présent entrouvertes, ne désiraient plus que les lèvres de son interlocuteur. La manière de décrire ce qu'il voulait lui faire… Il la faisait vibrer avec des mots. Il aurait pu simplement la séduire avec des mots, lui donner envie d'un baiser avec des phrases et elle ne doutait pas qu'il puisse l'envoyer au septième ciel avec cette bouche…

Elle fixait ses lèvres. Avec envie. Avec dévotion. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Et il ne faisait rien. Il la regardait et elle brûlait sous son regard.

Et soudain, ils furent l'un contre l'autre. Elle aurait été incapable de dire qui avait fait le premier pas. Ils se disputaient pour avoir le contrôle du baiser. Et elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Simplement. Et au loin, le crépuscule des dieux de Wagner résonnait.


	6. La confrontation des titans

Oui! Vous ne rêvez pas! Ibo est terminée! Dingue je sais et dans les temps que je m'étais fixé ^^ (oui, bon, j'avoue, je l'ai retardé souvent à cause du mémoire mais le voilà et il est un peu plus long que le précédent :)

Encore merci à ma petite revieweuse préférée :) J'aime te lire :) et j'avais fait exprès de pas te répondre pour te faire la surprise d'une suite ^^ Donc voilà!

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour Paradisiaque III le dernier tome de la trilogie!

* * *

**La confrontation des titans**

Allongée dans un transat, Chloé tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur avec une ferveur proche de la folie furieuse. Les quelques vacanciers encore présents pour le petit-déjeuner lui jetaient des regards de reproches pour la plupart, seuls quelques-uns semblaient amusés de la voir dans un tel état. Chloé reconnaissait le petit couple qui ricanait déjà la veille au matin. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas leur tirer la langue.

Étrangement, ses articles avançaient bien. Même très bien en fait. Elle avait réussi à faire en trois jours le travail d'un mois entier. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu rester sur Ibo un mois de plus pour se détendre. Encore deux jours et elle pouvait y passer deux mois de repos.

Cette soudaine assiduité au travail ne venait pas d'une conscience professionnelle providentielle – il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer tout de même, il aurait fallut un miracle que même une invocation du King par son cher Perry White ne pouvait provoquer. Non, cette assiduité était apparue le lendemain de la soirée à l'opéra. Vers 11h, lorsque Tatiana habillée de la tête aux pieds en bleu lui avait annoncé la disparition d'un client. Plus particulièrement, de la disparition d'un milliardaire chauve.

En voyant l'air désolé qu'arborait la jeune femme, Chloé en déduisit que tout l'hôtel avait connaissance des évènements de la soirée. Et puis, il y avait une infime probabilité pour que la harpie ait tout découvert et qu'elle ait séquestré Lex dans leur chambre, mais tout de même.

Trois heures plus tard, elle découvrait la chambre du couple vide.

Et pour ne rien arranger, son comportement compulsif et son envoi de vingt-neuf feuillets pour le Daily Planet avaient semé le trouble sur ses amis proches. Lois avait délaissé sa chasse à la Lana Lang pour s'occuper un peu de son cas. Elle avait dû, en dernier recours, lui inventer une histoire abracadabrante à propos d'un cuisinier fou et de son amant le potier pour détourner son attention de Ibo. Ce qui n'avait eu comme conséquence qu'un haussement de sourcils menaçant.

Rosalinda, elle, tentait de la rassurer tandis que Clark lui avait expédié des biscuits made in Lane. Une boite énorme. Cette boite n'avait pas duré plus de trois heures. C'était probablement l'indice le plus évident sur sa détresse actuelle.

Sur l'ile, Tatiana et Blaise tentaient par tous les moyens de l'occuper mais refusaient encore et toujours de lui dire où se trouvait le chauve et sa maitresse.

Son départ étant toujours prévu pour le lendemain, Chloé délaissa son ordinateur et s'autorisa une balade – oui, bon, elle cherchait aussi un peu Lex mais ce n'était pas exactement le but de cette balade.

- J'viens avec toi !

- Blaise ? Tu viens d'où ?

Elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas dans les environs quelques instants auparavant.

- Hey, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. C'est un ordre du grand patron.

C'était l'excuse favorite du jeune homme. Chloé n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre petite idée de l'identité du grand patron. Elle haussa les épaules, montrant par ce geste son impuissance et il lui sourit en la suivant.

- Et, je dois t'avouer que je sais où se trouve ton 'ami'.

Chloé releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin !

Une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur la petite piste d'aviation d'Ibo. Blaise avait fini par lâcher le morceau. Lex et Léa se trouvait depuis trois jours sur le continent dans un bungalow privatif. Ils l'avaient réservé en arrivant sur l'île. Blaise avait d'ailleurs ajouté qu'il ne semblait pas très heureux de partir. C'était une maigre compensation pour Chloé.

Le couple devait revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle et Blaise s'étaient installés derrière la petite construction installée à deux pas de la piste.

- C'est ridicule. Blaise, rentrons.

- Non.

- Mais…

- Tu déprimes depuis trois jours. Il te doit une explication. Et il m'en doit une aussi en fait.

- Laquelle ? » demanda suspicieusement Chloé.

- Ca. C'est entre lui et moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Il haussa les sourcils de manière enjôleuse, ce qui lui valut un coup sur le bras. « N'insiste pas, cette affaire ne concerne que moi, Lex et ses jolies fesses.

- J'veux pas savoir.

Et bien sûr, il garda son sourire niais jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'avion. Les passagers étaient relativement nombreux et Chloé esquissa un sourire en voyant une touriste avec une édition du Daily Planet sous le bras. La femme se retourna et elle en resta bouche bée. Là, sous ce grand chapeau en paille et ces froufrous… C'était…

- Rosa ?

Le cri de Chloé avait attiré l'attention du groupe sur elle et malheureusement, en plus d'attirer celle de Rosa, elle avait aussi eu celles de Léa et Lex.

- Vous ? » Demanda la dessinatrice en s'avançant vers elle.

- Léa. » Chloé se sentit rougir instantanément.

- Oui, Léa. Lex ? Tu as vu, c'est étonnant ça, non ? » Elle se tourna vers lui et elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu savais. » Ce n'était pas une question mais clairement une affirmation. « Tu m'expliques ?

Silencieux, il lui lança un regard que Chloé ne comprit pas.

- Je pense que c'est assez clair comme ça, en fait. » Lui annonça-t-elle. « Je dois me sentir comment ? Humiliée ? Dis-moi, Lex. Que suis-je sensée ressentir ?

Elle parlait doucement, sa voix légèrement tremblante.

- Il n'y a rien eu si ce n'est quelques baisers.

Chloé le fixa, comment pouvait-il lui annoncer une chose pareille de manière si directe ?

- Je dois me sentir contente là ? Et tu l'as emmenée ici comment ?

- C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances. Vraiment. » Déclara Chloé, incapable de ne pas s'immiscer dans la conversation.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Combien y a-t-il d'iles dans le monde ? Très peu, non ?

- Léa. Arrête. » La voix de Lex était dure et tranchait étrangement avec l'air désolé qu'il arborait.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais rendre,… tout ça plus facile pour toi ? Tu t'es mis dans cette situation. Tout seul. Assume.

- J'assume, ne la mêle pas à ça.

Léa semblait stupéfaite devant l'ampleur de la situation. Elle ne s'était jamais doutée de la présence de sa prétendue rivale. Elle ne s'était pas doutée des agissements de Lex. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Lex avait tout organisé de A à Z. Avec une précision presque chirurgicale. Et Tatiana l'avait aidé. Blaise aussi probablement.

Et Lex essayait-il de la protéger elle ? Essayait-il de protéger Léa ? Ou pire, essayait-il de les avoir toutes les deux. Chloé assistait impuissante à la scène mais Léa ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

- Je la mêle si je veux. Alors, Chloé, vous et Lex…vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, je suppose. A ne rien provoquer, à ne rien tenter avec le célèbre Lex Luthor. » Elle passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. « Vous… Et… » Elle ravala un sanglot. « Merde. C'est juste ce que je suis pour toi, Lex ? Tu lui as seulement dit que… Lui as-tu seulement dit ? Non. Bien sûr que non. » Son rire n'était pas joyeux, il semblait tellement désespéré que Chloé ressentit elle-aussi sa douleur. « Lui dire que nous étions mariés, c'était de trop, hein ?

Chloé, interdite, fixait Lex, attendant une réaction, un déni, un… Elle le vit baisser la tête. Non. Non. Ils étaient… Ils étaient réellement…

Mariés ?

Lex Luthor était marié pour la huitième fois. Elle était la journaliste la plus géniale de tous les temps. Elle avait trouvé le secret le mieux gardé de Metropolis. Enfin, si on excluait la présence d'un super-héros. Mais Lois gérait le dossier, elle pouvait donc trouver la nouvelle épouse de Lex.

Léa était furieuse, son visage rouge de colère. Chloé pensa bêtement qu'elle en avait clairement le droit. Et puis, Rosalinda était sur une piste des secrets de Lex… Elle devait se douter que Léa était une Luthor. Ou bien avait-elle trouvé encore pire ? Elle ferma les yeux devant l'idée. Avait-elle fait le voyage pour lui annoncer de vive voix ? C'était clairement trop tard en ce qui concernait un mariage chez les Luthor.

- Chloé, je te parlerai… » Commença Lex avant de se faire couper par Léa qui hurla un 'Non' catégorique.

- Lex, tu rentres avec moi. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Il faut que nous parlions. De mari à épouse, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Léa… » Le ton de sa voix était las.

- Oh non. Ou alors, je te promets de faire de ta vie un enfer.

Elle le vit acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Rosa, qui s'était approchée, leur lança un regard froid alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Chloé ?

- Oui. »

Elle se sentait un peu perdue mais tourna la tête vers son amie.

- Je suis désolée.

Chloé eut un rire presque désespéré. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Lex était marié. Etait-ce leur lune de miel ?

- Pas autant que moi, Rosa.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, avant que je sois une mère poule avec toi, je tiens à te féliciter pour tes articles. Tu n'aurais pas pu prévenir que leurs avions étaient d'une vétusté à faire pâlir d'horreur les plus courageux ? J'ai failli mourir en le voyant ! Et je ne te dis même pas l'intérieur ! Chloé !

Loin d'arriver à la faire culpabiliser, cela arracha un sourire puis un rire à Chloé. Elle imaginait la scène avec une acuité impressionnante. Rosa, dans son fauteuil, tenant ou même broyant la main de son voisin.

- Mais bon, ce crétin est marié. Donc, je suppose que je passe la torture pour te prendre dans mes bras, hein ?

Chloé hocha la tête et eu son câlin. Rosalinda l'emmena près des voitures et le trajet fut agrémenté d'hurlements stridents à chaque chaos de la route quasi inexistante. Chloé pleurait littéralement de rire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel.

- Au moins, tu prends bien la nouvelle. » Affirma Tatiana après un résumé détaillé de l'affaire Luthor.

Elles étaient toutes les trois dans la chambre de Chloé et tentaient de démêler toute cette affaire.

- Disons que là, je suis très décidée à faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Pacte ou non, je m'en fiche. Il s'est moqué de moi. En long, en large, en travers. Je vais même m'assurer de mettre Lois et ses cookies diaboliques sur sa route.

- Pas besoin. » Commenta Rosa dans un sourire.

- Comment ça ?

- Lois est déjà sur le coup.

- Pardon ?

- C'est elle qui a initié la recherche des sombres secrets de Lex Luthor. Et on s'est retrouvée à deux là où il s'est marié. » Avoua Rosa.

- Ah.

- Et donc, il ne pourra rien te reprocher. Par contre, Lois risque de te poser l'une ou l'autre question. Elle est vraiment terrifiante quand elle veut savoir ce qui se passe dans ta vie.

D'accord. Elle pouvait gérer.

Elle pouvait réellement gérer.

Lex était marié. Ok.

Avec Léa… Mouais. Passons

Lois allait tout dévoiler. Ok.

Lex allait la tuer, elle, puis sa cousine en croyant qu'elle avait rompu leur stupide pacte. Ok.

Lois allait lui extorquer des informations sur sa pseudo romance avortée avec Lex. Merde. Elle était vraiment foutue en fait.

- Je veux bien un grand verre de Rhum. Avec une lichette d'ananas. Mais léger hein, j'ai du mal à supporter l'ananas.

Tatiana et Rosa échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Un jus d'ananas pour la demoiselle, je m'en charge. » Affirma Tatiana.

Rosalinda, installée sur la malle au bout du lit de Chloé avait délaissé sa robe de camouflage et la fixait avec appréhension. Chloé ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser parler de cette histoire. Pas maintenant. Alors elle sortit son service à thé.

- Regarde.

- Chloé… Tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu arrives à faire des services à thé complets en vacances ? Ou juste comment tu te retrouves toujours à fréquenter des potiers ?

- Nope. C'est un secret. Comme les mariages.

- D'accord. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- L'oublier. De toute façon, c'était voué à l'échec. Il était en couple… marié, même si je l'ignorais. » précisa-t-elle. « Il est connu, je suis journaliste. Il est riche, je vis dans un deux pièces riquiqui. Il est canon, je suis…

- Ne finit même pas cette phrase ! » La gronda Blaise en entrant dans la chambre avec un verre si grand qu'il ressemblait plus à un vase. « L'ananas au rhum de mademoiselle est avancé.

Chloé le remercia et évita d'analyser le regard intéressé de Rosalinda. Elle voyait déjà le plan foireux naitre dans sa tête. Comment caser une pauvre petite blonde avec le séduisant barman. Ou quelque chose approchant. Ou pire. Elle avala une gorgée et faillit tomber à la renverse. Vraiment trop de rhum en fait.

Elle allait demander des nouvelles de sa cousine lorsque Lex Luthor pénétra dans sa chambre. S'il fut surpris de voir tant de monde dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il ne le fit pas remarquer. Il leur demanda de sortir, ce qu'ils firent. Chloé leur en voulut un peu mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur cette idée.

- Chloé, je voulais t'en parler. Et…

- Je me doute. » L'interrompit-elle. « Mais bon, faire confiance à une journaliste… » Elle usait volontairement de ce ton sarcastique. Lois le lui avait enseigné avec patience et il se révélait souvent utile. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir l'utiliser de cette manière. Et encore moins avec lui.

- Non. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le journalisme. Ni avec ma réputation en fait.

Elle faillit lui dire que Lois avait tout découvert à propos de son mariage de toute façon mais elle s'abstint. Il y avait déjà assez de problèmes sur la table que pour en rajouter. Et il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

- Luthor, on ne se doit rien. Tu as ta vie, ta femme. » Sa voix semblait sûre, ce qui contredisait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. « Et puis, un hasard pareil, se retrouver sur une île et perdre la tête à cause de l'effet 'vacances' ça arrive. On ne va pas en faire un drame, non ?

Sa maitrise d'elle-même était stupéfiante. Elle avait construit de belles illusions autour de lui et les voir s'effondrer ne lui faisait pas tant d'effets que ça. A part peut-être ce petit pincement au cœur. Et puis aussi, ce léger mal être dans l'estomac. Cette envie de se rouler en boule dans des bras amicaux.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que ces bras amicaux seraient ceux de Lex.

Ni qu'elle serait si encline à l'enlacer aussi.

Ni que ses mots à son oreille lui ferait à la fois tant de bien et tant de mal.

Non vraiment, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir le cœur brisé sur Ibo.

Et tandis qu'il la berçait un peu maladroitement, Chloé se promit de ne plus l'approcher. Elle savait maintenant qu'il était une de ses faiblesses. Elle devait se l'avouer. Elle était amoureuse. Et elle devait vraiment l'oublier. Et vite.

Elle refusa de lui parler plus longuement. C'était son dernier jour. Elle voulait en profiter.

Elle présenta Rosalinda à Mambo qui fut ravi de rencontrer une femme si élégante. Blaise et Tatiana l'aidèrent à faire sa valise. Le seul malheureux string qu'elle avait emporté – cadeau de Lois bien entendu – et jamais porté finit dans la poche de Blaise qui affirma vouloir un souvenir d'elle. Une de ses robes finit, elle aussi, comme souvenir mais cette fois pour Tatiana. Et bien vite, une partie de ses affaires fut léguée à l'hôtel d'Ibo.

- Tu le donneras au grand patron, n'est ce pas, Blaise ?

- Fais le alors, ça ira plus vite.

- Je ne l'ai jamais… » Avisant les regards amusés de ses deux amis, Chloé eut une révélation. « Non ? Tatiana ?

La jeune femme eut au moins la décence de rougir.

- Tu auras toujours ta chambre réservée. La tigresse d'Ibo. Ca te va bien, je trouve.

- Comment as-tu…

- Je voulais me faire une amie.

Le départ fut joyeux. On lui offrit des pains en chocolat et en échange, elle promit de revenir les voir et de donner des nouvelles. Lex et Léa étaient partis plus tôt dans la journée et c'était probablement mieux comme ça. Et tandis que l'avion s'élevait, Chloé se demanda ce que l'avenir lui réservait.


End file.
